You taught me
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: The life lessons that Sai and Ino taught each other along the way. A series of one-shots depending on inspirations.
1. What it is to care

**A/N Thanks to the Billie Eillish song 'I love you' this story wrote itself.**

**I must say a giant thank you to all for your lovely reviews for my other Ino and Sai fics. They brighten up my day, and I will have to reply to everyone.**

**I secretly do enjoy attacking you lovely readers in the feels. XD (Attacking in a nice way I mean). Although I feel like the INO/SAI ship lends itself perfectly to that end because their relationship provides the perfect canvas.**

* * *

**You taught me what it is to care**

It was amazing how fragile the human body was, Sai found himself contemplating as he lay there staring up at his ceiling. He was silently in the throes of a raging fever which simultaneously left him both searing hot and shivering. His back was damp with sweat, and it made his clothes stick uncomfortably to the bed linen.

The onset of his sickness had been so sudden. Sai remembered being perfectly fine one minute, yet now he couldn't even bring himself to get out of bed. His very bones seemed weighty, and an ache lingered in his muscles. It had to be the flu as autumn had passed into the first few months of winter.

The sound of laboured breathing filled the room as Sai mouth breathed past his blocked nose. What a torment. It was then that Sai's hazy mind wandered, and he realised that he had been confined to his room for two days now and had not seen a single soul. But since when had he needed to see people though? Who was he expecting? Sai contemplated about those who would notice his absence. There weren't many, and most of them had their own lives and worries. There was a pang of loneliness then that resonated throughout Sai's chest, and it left him in the aftermath of a surprising but intense feeling of hurt. It seemed that he was not important enough for anyone.

Vigorously shaking his head, Sai reasoned with himself. He did not need anyone as he had managed just fine on his own for all these years. '_It is the sickness talking_,' he internally reassured himself.

Suddenly there was a disturbance, and with bleary-eyes, Sai turned his head in the direction of the distant sound. It was then that a female figure emerged from the open door. Blinking a few times, Sai began to register that familiar blond hair. _Miss beautiful._

"Honestly, making me climb through a kitchen window," he heard Ino snap. She didn't sound annoyed at him but rather the situation.

Ino's eyes then met Sai's and her expression immediately softened with concern. Her frustration evaporated, and she was quick to come to his side. Sai watched as her palm came towards his forehead and the touch of her cold skin made him close his eyes against the relief it provided.

"Ino, " Sai then sighed without reason, and there was an answering quiver which he felt through her skin.

Was this a glorious hallucination or had he fall asleep and was in the midst of a pleasant imagining? Sai found that he did not care either away as long as he could stay in it. It was better than remembering that he was sick and alone. Therefore, Sai forced his eyelids to remain open so he could take in all he could. Sai was met with Ino towering over him and her long hair brushing the side of his bed. Ino's gaze was no longer on him but surveying his room, and Sai was sure that she would be appalled by the mess. Without warning, she removed her hand then and the only human contact he had for some time, vanished. Sai had no time to lament though for Ino began turning away from him.

Finding energy from somewhere, Sai desperately reached out to grab her retreating hand. "Please stay...don't go," he sincerely mumbled while clinging tightly on to her delicate fingers.

There was a faltering breath before Ino turned back. Her eyes held shock, and Sai wondered if she was appalled by his request. The thought alone was enough for him to contemplate releasing her hand. However, when Ino smiled sadly, Sai paused.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ino reassured, and for an extra measure, she firmly took hold of his hand and squeezed it in affirmation before letting go. It was then that Sai noticed Ino grow serious as she got to work. She was like a whirlwind about his room. She went to the window to draw open the blinds slightly and open one high panel to allow fresh air inside. Sai heard drawers open and the rush of water. Ino's busy movements became background noise, and Sai found himself fighting hard with himself as his eyelids were getting extremely heavy. He wanted to continue watching Ino, yet his body was betraying him. Ino reappeared at his side at that moment, but this time she was holding two small washcloths.

"To keep you cool while I tidy," Sai heard Ino's distant voice explain as she pressed it on to his forehead. The damp material against his fiery skin was wonderful, and the coolness travelled down his face as Ino ran the other cloth from his cheeks down to his neck. All Sai could do was look up at Ino and watch as she applied herself to the task. Her eyes were fixed on him, and her lips were pursed in concentration. She made quick work of it, and before Sai knew it, he felt her hand at the nape of his neck, and he was being pulled forward. A glass rim was being pushed against his lips.

"Drink," Ino ordered then.

Sai had no reason to put up a fight, so he merely took to sipping at the liquid which was carbonated and sweet. It was only now that Sai remembered how empty his stomach was, and he realised that this was maybe why he was so weak.

Once unable to drink anymore, Sai found himself being gently lowered back onto his pillow to allow him to rest again.

_Ah. So this is what it is to care._

It was beautiful to Sai. For humans, we're inherently geared towards self-preservation and so often looked out for ourselves, yet it seemed that we also had the capacity for deep empathy.

Sai managed to smile despite himself as his eyelids finally drooped shut. "You're as sweet as dangos, Ino."

There was an answering splutter followed by a steadfast refusal.

~ooOOoo~

A new day dawned, and the sun brought with it the morning, which greeted Sai with warmth and light against his face. Grumbling lowly, Sai stirred and as he was coming back into consciousness, his bedsheets rustled in response. When he became fully awake, his eyes sprang open in response. It took some time for Sai to regain his bearings. He had been dreaming, but the particulars of which he had already forgotten. However, Sai did not linger on what he could not remember but instead focused on the slow realisation that he felt like himself again. His fever must have broken overnight as Sai truly felt like he was a living being again. It was as if he had resurfaced from a body of water as he could hear clearly, and his senses were sharp once more. Unfortunately, that lent itself to feelings of disgust as Sai could smell his sweat and the feel of his clothes sticking horribly to not only his body but his pillows. Sitting up quickly, Sai peeled himself away from his sheets.

"Ah. You're finally up," a sweet voice stated out of the blue.

There was an intense shock that surged through Sai's whole body, and even his skin jumped. Whipping around, Sai saw Ino emerge through his bedroom door with a tray in her hand.

"You're looking much better," she told him then.

Her presence was enough to kick start Sai's mind. His heart was sent thundering hard as adrenaline raced through his blood from the surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Ino tilted her head in puzzlement. "The same thing I was doing here yesterday."

_No. _Sai's brain was failing him as his thoughts scattered into disarray. "But you're here," he stated obviously.

Ino furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes, I'm here...Maybe you're still not 100% better." She said the last part more to herself.

This situation wasn't possible. It wasn't supposed to be real as Sai had been hallucinating or dreaming. Sai's hand went to cover his mouth as his eyes grew wide. Ino had caused fragments of the previous day to remerge in Sai's mind. The shards of memories were like stabbing reminders of the things that he had said to her. There was a heat now flaring through Sai's face which had nothing to do with being ill. Ino had seen him in this state. What would she think of him now?

Suddenly Ino was in front of Sai, as she placed the tray she had been carrying at his bedside table. "Are you feeling sick?" came her concerned voice, "Your face is red. Are you still feeling feverish?"

Her hand was about to reach for his forehead when Sai dodged it. He quickly tossed his covers aside and clambered to his feet.

"N-No," came Sai's flustered reply, "I just think I need a shower."

He was abrupt, and he knew that. However, Sai needed some distance from her to clear his head and to calm whatever storm had taken life in his chest. Sai fled for his adjoining bathroom.

"Ah. No problem," came Ino's cheery reply behind him, "I'll just wait so we can eat breakfast."

Her words only served to burn his skin further to the point where his ears even felt heated. Sai was unable to soothe his thudding heart as he closed the door behind him.

"Relax. Relax," Sai muttered as leaned back against the door. His irises shook, and his breathing came thin and quick. Without thinking, Sai stripped down and entered the shower as he tried to at least function. He hadn't had a rude awaken yet to realise that everything that he had experienced last night had been real. It was almost too much to bear. His deep fears of isolation had surfaced, thanks to his fever. Granted they had always been there since his emotional reawakening but what Sai had never anticipated was for his fears to be soothed. Ino had come to see him and answered the call of his lonely heart. She had noticed.

Pressing his forehead against the chrome shower walls, Sai closed his eyes. Water rained down on him, seeping through his hair and running down his neck and back. Sai found that his heart was still racing, and so he desperately gripped his chest. He had never felt his heart work so intensely in such a situation. He was not in any danger, yet why was he so scared?

Ino's gesture probably meant nothing to her because she was inherently caring but to Sai... He was slowly realising now that her actions were leaving a mark on him.

Would she have done this for anyone? It was strange, but Sai found himself hoping that she wouldn't. Sai found himself wishing that he was important to her, and that is why she had cared for him as she had done.

With a heavy sigh, Sai pushed himself off the wall and ran a harsh hand through his wet hair. _Stop thinking._ Squeezing shampoo into his palms then, Sai took out his frustration on his scalp. His hair didn't thank him for it, but right now, Sai was trying to pull himself together. Time continued to tick by, and Sai was still standing underneath the stream of water despite having finished all his ablutions a fair while ago. The turbulence in his chest had not relented, yet he knew that he could not hide in his shower forever.

With his shaky resolve, Sai turned off the water and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. With trepidation, he slowly edged opened the bathroom door. However, relief was quick to follow as he found that his bedroom was empty. Sai only now noticed how everything looked so tidy. There were no tissues scattered everywhere, the air smelled clean thanks to his open window, and his bed had been stripped of its covers. The tray had also disappeared, and it was most likely in his kitchen along with Ino.

Hurriedly changing into fresh clothes, Sai moved towards the source of his turbulence.

The kitchen was also bathed in the natural glow of the sunlight. Albeit colder because of the rolling clouds which shrouded the sky. It was surprising what a women's presence could do Sai noted as he looked around his kitchen, which was always bare, but now all cluttered with pans and ingredients. In the far end of the room at the table beside the full window sat Ino, and she was eating karaage.

Sai's lips quirked in amusement before he cleared his throat to announce his arrival. It was Ino this time who jumped. Her guilty look was entirely adorable to Sai, and it sent a pleasant rushing warmth to circulate inside of him.

"I was hungry," Ino explained before Sai could say anything, "You took far longer than I expected."

Sai merely shook his head. "It's fine."

Ino bit her lip, and it seemed his understanding made her guilt grow. Sai watched then as she was quick to move towards the stove.

"Sit," Ino said then as she began ladling out miso soup, "I'll bring it to."

At a loss, Sai followed her instruction and sat. Yet as he stared at her back while she prepared his breakfast, he was confused. He was confused by how he experienced both joy and a tinge of sadness. _Would you go to such lengths for just anyone?_

Sai's eyes became downcast as Ino placed a bowl in front of him. His hands gripped onto the material of his trousers. _I want to ask you._

Sai's head only came up at the sound of his name. Ino had already taken her seat opposite him and was holding out a bowl. "Do you want tofu as well?"

There was an answering grumble from Sai's stomach, and it sent a delicate smile to form on Ino's face. Deciding that hunger was one feeling that Sai could currently contend with he merely nodded and began to eat. Ino went back to finishing her meal.

Sai swirled his spoon into the yellow depths of his full bowl and stared at the floating tofu. "How did you know I was sick anyway?" Sai unceremoniously asked. The question had been nipping away at him. He tried to act as nonchalant as possible.

Ino merely scoffed. "You think I wouldn't notice that you didn't turn up to my flower shop two days in a row without a word of explanation?"

"Well to break into someone's house that is dedication," he remarked wryly.

Mockingly affronted, Ino remarked. "It's just because I care."

Sai's spoon stilled then. "About me?" he hedged with bated breath.

The resulting silence which was brought about by his question only served to bring tension to Sai's muscles. He finally looked up to face Ino then. However, it was her turn to avert her eyes.

There was a faint pink tinge to her cheeks. "You, among other people."

It was these words that finally settled the turbulence in Sai's chest. It seemed that Ino's admission was all that he needed.

Sai smiled softly. "Thank you," he said, the sincerity in his voice was unmistakable.

Her admission was enough for now, but one day when Sai felt braver, he would ask Ino outright. Was he just anyone to her?

Until then, he would work to become her most important person.

_So, this is what it is to care._

* * *

**The End**


	2. Maturity

A/N: The holidays have allowed me to write again. Hoorah and a happy new year to all.

_Musical inspiration: Chopin - Nocturnes, Op. 9: No. 2_

* * *

**You taught me maturity**

It was the eve of the new year, and Ino found herself giddily preparing. She had managed to convince Sai that it was a necessary celebration to partake in and so now Ino could not help but experience idealised imaginings of how their night might go. Her head became filled with such fluffy scenarios of how they would enjoy the fireworks and be intimate. Trying to keep her wry smile at bay, Ino moved to catch up with Sai who was ahead of her. He had on the same vacant expression and was most likely not as excited as herself. However, Ino could still not help but find Sai attractive as he confidently strode through the night while holding the strap to his bag, that he had casually slung over one shoulder.

"Are we nearly there?" he asked then.

The question immediately centred Ino's attention before she met dark eyes in a sideways glance.

Ino hurriedly moved to take the lead then for after all this had been her idea. "It's up ahead," she clarified, pointing towards the stretch of open grass.

Sai silently fell into step behind her, and as he watched Ino guide their way, he wondered again why she had not dressed for the weather. Ino had come out in the cold without a jacket, and he could already see that her skin had broken out in goosebumps in response. Why would she be so illogical? Sai decided to say nothing about it though and instead merely followed Ino as she began to climb a high hill.

Ino, who had been so intent on trying to engineer the perfect situation, felt her hopes become dashed when she passed by a few large groups on their way up. She realised then that she and Sai weren't going to be alone. Quite a few families who had already gathered at the base of the hill. Ino did not understand why her heart sank in response. Wasn't this reality after all? Of course, people other than herself wanted to see the fireworks too.

How could you find a secluded spot in the city that others wouldn't think of?

Shooing away the disappointment, Ino took a seat in the spot that would give them the best vantage point. She watched as Sai dropped down his bag before joining her on the grass. The display was due to begin soon, but Ino was finding that her mood was turning sour. It was only now in her wait did she remembered that her body was trembling from the insistent breeze which was carrying with it a harsh chill. Her insides were now rattling in response. Was she this desperate to get close to Sai? Ino's face reflexively scrunched up at the very idea, and she did not dare answer the question. She didn't want to pull at that thread and unravel such wants. They were 'together' but acting like a besotted adolescent was not how Ino wished to be seen by him. It would cut her pride to pieces and yet…

"I'm cold," Ino had to finally admit out loud as she was unable to bear it any longer. It didn't sound cute to her ears like she imagined but just childish. There was rummaging then, and Ino turned to look up.

Sai's eyebrows were raised in response as he internally found a surprise in how much Ino was willing to suffer for the sake of her stubbornness.

"I am surprised that it took you this long to say," he replied before reaching his hand back into his bag. Sai had taken it upon himself to pick up the jacket which Ino had clocked on their way out but had failed to pick up. It had made Sai wonder if Ino has just become distracted and forgot to take it because why would she leave it on purpose?

Sai held it out for Ino, yet his dark eyes caught how her face fell momentarily. Why wouldn't she grateful? Was he not being attentive to her needs?

Ino was then quick to take her jacket, and when slipping into it, she remembered her manners. "Thank you," Ino was ready to add.

Sai found himself being put out by all the non-verbal cues Ino was giving off for she was displaying nothing but disappointment at both his action and the occasion. What was he doing wrong?

There was no time to dwell on such a loaded question for Sai's thoughts were broken by the first rush of a firework being launched into the air. Although Sai did not understand the significance of the event, he watched on as the night sky became coloured with glowing lights. Each flash was accompanied by a harsh popping as if the sky was being torn apart. Sai didn't care too much for sounds, but the sight was very pleasing. Sai appreciated every colour from the silvery-white fireworks that swirled in continuous circles before falling back down to earth to the red and green fireworks that started centrally before stretching out their fingers into the air. There were deep oranges and red fireworks that lit the sky on fire while dark blues and purples ones cooled. Sai's fingers reflectively twitched against the need to immortalise the sight in a painting. There was a reciprocating heat in Sai's chest, and he could see only to describe it as him finding enjoyment.

So consumed was Sai that he did not notice Ino watching him. The young kunoichi was witnessing pure wonderment, and it was making understand what it meant to appreciate something so purely. There was something so innocent in Sai's gaze from how his eyes were as bright as the firework display and how he seemed was so besotted. By this point in her life, Ino had seen fireworks a million times over. Therefore, their beauty was lost on her. Of course, she enjoyed them but not to the extent she was witnessing from Sai. He was invested. Ino turned her attention back to the sky, and there was an accompanying pang of guilt. She had ulterior motives while he had none.

There was the delighted laughter of small children that filled the air. They were unaware that the start of the new year had come, but like Sai were just transfixed on the beauty of the fireworks. Also, in how they reached so high in the sky.

It was overall too fast for Sai as he noticed that the end was drawing near as the stream of fireworks were beginning to slowly tapper off in number. Eventually, the last remnants of dying light were fizzling away into the darkness, and the display ended. What followed was a rousing chorus of claps from the onlookers to signal their approval. Sai had not been prepared for the experience. The surprising beauty had flared up his need to paint, and it was surely something he had to thank Ino for forcing him to experience. It was then Sai decided to give her what she wanted.

Without warning, Sai pushed Ino down until her back met the cold grass. His leg then came across her body to rest in the space beside her own. Ino's eyes bulged in response as Sai loomed over her.

"Are you still cold because I could warm you up more," he asked in a low voice.

The suggestive nature of his comment caused Ino face to burn. "W-What?" She choked out. Ino's eyes darted around as her immediate thought was that they were not alone. Utter panic consumed her at the randomness of Sai's actions and how inappropriate it was to her. Ino tried to push Sai off.

When Sai did not move Ino vocalised her concern. "Sai! There are people here," she whispered harshly.

Sai merely tilted his head. "We shouldn't care about that though," he responded utterly deadpan.

Ino's face twisted in disbelief. "Sai," she said in distaste.

Wasn't it funny how idealisations in the light of reality turned out to be earth-shatteringly awkward?

It was too much to bear so Ino wriggled out from underneath Sai. "Stop it," she demanded, with rising irritation as she stood up. "What are you doing?"

Sai's eyebrows drew together as he was left alone on the grass, but there was also an underlying current of frustration which had been building. This is not what he thought her response would be. Sai's features stilled, and he grew serious. "Isn't this what you want me to be like?"

Ino made a face as if to refute that notion and scoffed. Why would I want you to act this embarrassing?"

"Because I've watched those movies you have," Sai confessed, "I'm acting like them, but you don't seem to like it."

When had Sai done that? Ino tried to imagine Sai watching such 'romantic' films but couldn't. Ino just held the side of her head in response. "Have I missed something? What is happening?" she asked in utter confusion at how this night had taken such a turn.

Sai's jaw became clenched. "Well this whole time tonight you've been dissatisfied so something must be wrong," he pointed out.

And It was this that Ino came to understand what was happening.

Sai's fringe fell over his eyes then as he bowed slightly, and his darkened expression became partly covered. "You see because of my past, I have never had expectations of people, least of all you, but I think you expect me to be a certain way," Sai continued.

Straight away, Ino opened her mouth to refute his statement angrily. However, as the words sank in Ino's stomach, vigorously rolled. Her skin crawled as a horrible realisation dawned her. It was the type that one experienced after digging up an ugly truth. All she could do was expel air, and it was Ino's lack of response that made Sai's head fall further. Her silent affirmation was enough to cause him to get to his feet

"I see," he quietly acknowledged before moving past her.

Ino was quick to turn. "Wait. I didn't realise," she desperately tried to justify.

Sai merely nodded before stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking back down the hill.

Ino's head was spinning as the air had been stolen from her lungs. She had been knocked out by such an uncomfortable dose of reality. She didn't know what to do. "It's just...I," Ino struggled out loud after Sai's drew further away from her. She was supposed to have the right answer at hand. The perfect line. Isn't that how things were supposed to go?

"Sai!" Ino called as he continued to distance himself. She was supposed to chase after him, yet Ino knew that would make things worse for what use would that be if she didn't know what to say.

Alone in the mess that she had created, Ino stood in the dark as she mulled over what had just happened. Ino knew that she had romantic musings, but when had they turned into unrealistic expectations? Never had she thought that her deliberations would be harmful to herself, let alone someone else?

Yet it seemed they had been.

~ooOOoo~

The aftermath of that eventful night caused an altogether tense atmosphere to settle between the couple. Sai and Ino had not fought per it had been more a revelation of truth; therefore, they found themselves in this strange place. Life went on as usual, but a wall had been created between them.

Time had given Ino the ability to gain clarity, and it was altogether uncomfortable. She had realised that she had been so hell-bent on engineering the 'perfect' relationship that Ino had missed the reality. In the small ways in which Sai had changed and how he showed his affection. He had gone to lengths to try to understand her. Yet Ino, although was understanding of Sai, she had put unrealistic expectations on him. She had unknowingly pushed him to try and be someone else.

A week later and It was one quiet evening in Ino's home, and Sai was sitting in the living room painting. Ino was hyper-aware of his presence, and it distracted her from her cooking. However, Ino was grateful that Sai had not taken to avoid her, which is something she had contemplated. Was she this childish?

With an audible sigh, Ino put down her knife as she stopped chopping. "Sai…"

The sudden sound of his name from her lips was enough to cause Sai's hand to slip, and for an imperfect line to appear in the landscape, he had been creating. Sai started before looking through the open doorway and meeting Ino's back. Her shoulders were stiff, and her posture tense.

Ino was steeling herself for a rehashing of their unfinished conversation. "I'm sorry," Ino managed.

It took Sai a moment to recalibrate before he shook his head, and a small melancholic smile formed. "Don't apologise. It's irrational for me to be hurt. You haven't done anything wrong."

Ino managed to face Sai then and offered a meek smile in return. "I have, though. It was unfair of me to have those expectations of you."

Sai experienced a rushing heat then, and he had to admit that it was nice to hear Ino's acknowledgement of the truth as he saw it.

Ino anxiously rubbed her hands together then before sighing. "You're different Sai," She tried to explain, "And I don't know what our relationship is supposed to be like so I guess I just projected what I thought it should be from what I've seen."

Sai set down his brush and palette. "Well, we make quite a pair then. Don't we?"

Ino scoffed. "Yes. Me, whose only experience of a relationship consists of irrationally idealising a boy that was all wrong for me."

"And me a blank canvas," Sai added as he stood.

In the resulting quiet Ino moved towards the adjoining room to lean against the doorway. "Where do we go from here then?" Ino asked.

Sai stopped in front of her. "Why don't we remove the expectations," he suggested, "Although you need to tell me what you want. I'm not a mind reader, and even though I'm changing, I still won't be able to pick up on it."

Ino's heart melted at Sai's blunt honesty. It was growing on her these days. "For right now I just want you to be more physically affectionate," she finally admitted, and when Sai's pale features became vacant, Ino had to work hard to keep her smile at bay.

"Well you'll have to teach me that, so I know when it's appropriate," Sai stated, admitting that this was something currently beyond him.

Why was he so accommodating? Ino pushed herself off the doorway and stood straight. Her face and grown gentle while searching his eyes for something. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

Sai found himself being caught off guard by the question and her probing gaze. It was a genuine curiosity that he was faced with, and it was alarming because one that no one had ever asked him such a thing.

Sai contemplated for a moment before answering. "I just want to continue to feel your light…like it did that time you came to me." Subconsciously Sai was touching the side of his head in remembrance of that incident in the land of silence.

What Sai wanted was so simple that It caused water to raise within Ino's eyes and she could feel them pool as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"I hope I have been giving you that even at my worst," Ino said then as her voice cracked towards the end.

Sai thought for a moment then. At her worst, Ino was indeed stubborn, loud, irrational, quick to temper and yet…

Sai's dark eyes met her bright blue ones then. His gaze and expression were soft. "You've never stopped brightening up my mind, even at your worst. It's why I choose to put up with you."

Such words were too much for Ino as her eyes brimmed to the point of overflow and Ino's face was strained, as she pressed her lips tightly together, to stop the flow. No one would deem the way Sai spoke to her as being traditionally romantic; however, his honesty was his new charm. Ino brought her arms around Sai's waist and pressed her face into his chest. Despite how he stiffened in response to the surprising gesture she held on.

"I'm glad," Ino managed to vocalise, "I want your mind to be filled with light and memories. It's all I've ever wanted for you."

Sai then heard Ino dissolve into a flood of tears. Ordinarily, Sai would be uncomfortable when faced with situations that displayed such overt emotions. Yet at this moment there was context. He knew of the reason behind Ino's tears, and strangely, his body was warmed by them.

"Now would be a good time to start," he then heard a mumble against his chest.

Sai obediently too his cue and brought his arms around Ino then as he mimicked how he had seen others do. A free smiling was forming on Sai thin lips though. Wasn't it odd to find comfort in someone crying over you?

Ino though ultimately beside herself, was content as something significant had happened. She had realised that it wasn't just Sai who would be learning from her, but she would also learn from him. Ino tightened her grip on the man whose posture had now relaxed and whose chest continued to rise and fall against her face. Ino closed her eyes then.

_You taught me maturity._

* * *

**The End**


End file.
